thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of the Colossus
The party hides from the hailstorm in Griminhild’s ruined avatar. The giant Gohr, who they bribed for entrance into this place, stops in to see what exactly went down here. He was unaware that Grim had been killed, but it wasn’t unusual to go thousands of years without hearing from him. Gohr was quite happy waiting around, preying on local villages and accepting bribes from travellers that would almost certainly die in their journey into the Crown. They realize that when the avatar climbed out of the mountain, it revealed a large cave entrance. Deciding they may find some more answers within, they prepare to make a break through the storm to the cave. Denton uses his shield to protect from the hailstorm, while Irving grabs a large stone shield from one of the god’s statues in the assembly hall. The shield is too large and heavy to be used effectively in combat, but provides ample cover from the falling ice. During the trip, Bundly focuses his magical energies and learns how to manifest his form back on the material plane. Unsurprised that they weren’t getting rid of him that easily, the group welcomes him back to the party. Bundly uses his spectral form to communicate with the spirit of Goldman McFeatherson, who says that the cause of the storm is the vengeful shadow of Griminhild that still resides in the mountain. They make their way through the caves, passing long abandoned mining equipment, hallways trapped with vicious depleted crystal blades, and an underground river. They fight their way through bizarre living-stalactites, and more shadows before arriving in a large cavern. There, dozens of the small shadows claw hopelessly at a revealed vein of blue crystal, unable to exert enough influence on the material world to pull the crystal from the wall. They labour endlessly while being overseen by the shadows of four giants: one wearing the shadowy outline of Griminhild’s crown. Grim’s shadow bellows at the party, warning them away from his crystals, but Denton and Irving meet the challenge in kind, and Grim’s shadow flits from surface to surface before emerging from the wall and grabbing at Denton. Bundly uses his new magical skills to fight the other shadow giants head on, his magic affecting the not-quite physical creatures where regular weapons would fall short. Connor lights fires to hold the shadows off while Grub makes her way over to the crystal vein to investigate. Denton and Irving continue to battle Grim’s Shadow, but their weapons can only do so much against the shadowy form, while his attacks pass through their armor effortlessly. Grub reaches the crystal vein and as she pulls a chunk of blue crystal from the wall Grim cries out and begins to charge across the room to stop her. Connor lights a large fire in a mine cart and, waiting for the perfect moment, launches the mine cart along the tracks to intercept Griminhild’s shadow. The already weakened Grim is lit from within from the blaze and his shadowy form begins to disintegrate as he shouts curses upon the party. He falls to the ground before Grub and reaches out to her, and with his final breaths warns them that the crystals are too powerful for mortals, and that some great calamity will happen again if they fall into mortal hands again. With Griminhild’s vengeful shadow defeated, the remaining shadows dissipate and flee, and the raging storm subsides. Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary